Perfect, Noble Pureblood
by Herbology Apprentice
Summary: Sequel to Filthy Little Mudblood and Second in the Blood Series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: thought I would add a bit more to their story. :)**

She loved everything about him. From his white, blonde hair to his arrogant face. She loved the way he would sneer at anyone that he thought was below him. The way his silver eyes would look at every person in the room with distaste. She loved the way he lean over and quietly whisper to Zabini or Nott, his hair falling into his face as he would laugh quietly. She didn't understand how they could be so close to him and not snog his brains out.

She loved that he thought that she was a prissy little do-gooder, that she didn't know what he was doing when he would sneak into the library while she studied. She knew what he was doing behind those shelves. It took everything in her not to go back there and start fucking him like mad on the floor.

He started doing it in fourth year and at first it creeped her out. Malfoy was supposed to hate her, right? A day didn't go by that he didn't call her "Mudblood" or something else just as vulgar. She didn't understand what was going on in his head. But the more she heard him hiding behind her, the more turned on she became. She started casting spells so she could hear him as he jerked of, listening to his stifled moans and ragged breath.

By fifth year, he was in her dreams every night, the cause of all her fantasies. She would touch herself every single night, thinking of him hovering over top of her as he fucked her, whispering menacing words into her ear, calling her a filthy Mudblood . . . .

But in their sixth year, his visits to the library stopped. She didn't understand what happened. She wondered if he found out that she knew, that it wasn't as secret as he thought it was. Her dreams became frantic at night, missing his strange attentions. . . .

She took to walking the halls late into the night, hoping to come across him. Being a prefect had its perks, giving her the freedom to search for her abnormal admirer, without any of the professors being none the wiser . . . . .

But she found him one night, all alone at 'her' table in the library, his hand down his pants. She hadn't wasted that opportunity. With in five minutes, she had him on the table, fucking his brains out. She was like a demon possessed as she rode him, throwing all her inhibitions in the wind, not caring that they were supposed to be enemies. All she knew was that she wanted him, had wanted him for four years now.

It was supposed to be a one time thing.

She should have known better.

...

They met every night after dinner, sneaking away from their friends and house mates with whatever excuse they could come up with. They never met in the same spot twice, journeying through various areas in the castle to get their fix.

Near the end of their sixth year, they both felt the ending that loomed near, Hermione not knowing what it was and Draco merely biding his time. The night before he finished the task the Dark Lord had set him , he was determined to make this a night they would both remember. He called her out, letting her know that he wanted her to find him later that evening. .

"Why can't you just do us all a favor Mudblood and throw yourself off the Astronomy Tower? Life here might improve if we didn't have to look at you every day."

She felt her stomach do a flip, fighting down the urge to smile that threatened to burst forth and instead, turned to meet his silver gray eyes, a haughty look on her face.

"Shove off, ferret. Shouldn't you be running back down to the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins?" She asked scathingly.

Their system for telling one another was imbedded in their insults. His meant he wanted her at the Astronomy Tower, but they had decided during their last encounter to move to the dungeons next. He wouldn't change it unless it was important.

"If you do decide to use the Tower for your farewell, let me know, Mudblood. I want front row tickets!" He sneered, making the other Slytherins with him burst into laughter. Ron had his wand out in a second, Harry following suite.

"Fuck off, Malfoy, before I decide to send you back to your Master in a box!" Harry hissed, making the blonde roll his eyes.

"Whatever, Potter . . " he muttered before walking off. Hermione couldn't hold back the giggle that made its way forward, causing her two best friends to look at her oddly.

"What? It was funny!" She said, shrugging her shoulders. She was cursing her self on the inside, though. She had to control herself; it wouldn't do for these two to find out how she spent her evenings . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .

With her heart beating rapidly in anticipation, Hermione made her way to the Tower. Their confrontation tonight had her completely undone. She crept up the stone steps slowly, trying to give her heart a moment to calm down before she got there. It wouldn't be a good thing for him to find out the hold he had over her. She might have feelings for him, but when all was said and done, he was still a Slytherin.

... ... ... ...

He stood in front of the balcony, the wind causing a gentle ripple of his white button up shirt. She stood back a moment, just to admire him as he watched the sky. She couldn't push away the feeling that everything they had was about to end. It made her heart tighten and her stomach go into knots.

She couldn't lose him.

Not yet.

She saw his shoulders shift slightly as he heard her, but otherwise he didn't move. She came to stand beside him, her hand resting upon the stone wall next to his.

"We need to talk, Granger."

Those five little words, whispered so softly, where almost enough to make the tears come. She wouldn't give in to them, though. She wasn't an emotional girl. Instead, she nodded once in understanding, willing herself to turn and look at him.

He finally turned to face her, his eyes betraying his unattached body language.

"We can't keep doing this. I - I can't keep doing this. My family . . They - they wouldn't understand . . . I think it would just be best if we - "

She placed a finger on his lips, cutting off the rest of his words. She did not need to hear the rest of his words. If anything they would finish breaking the dam that was holding back her tears.

His eyes seemed to plead with her. She had never seen him so distraught in all the years she had known him. He took her hand and led her back down the stone steps, heading down the south corridor. She knew where he was taking her as they walked, ending up in front of a large expanse of blank wall. He let go of her, pacing back and forth, his face drawn in concentration.

She watched as a large, oak door appeared before them, shimmering into existence. With a look full of sorrow, he took her hand once more, leading her into the room.

The most beautiful site she had ever seen met her as she stepped inside the room. A large four-post bed stood in the middle of the space, demanding her attention. It was covered in dark green silk, with silver inlays, swirls of silver dominating the majority of the fabric. He led her over to it, only letting go of her hand long enough to strip them both down to nothing.

The site of his body took her breath away. In all of their escapades, he had never fully got undressed. She stared in wonder at him now, her eyes taking in every inch of his physique. He reached for her, cupping his hand at her jaw and leaning down to kiss her. He seemed to pour everything into it as his tongue sought to dominate her mouth. Her hands found their way into his hair, clinging to him with all her strength.

She never wanted to ever let him go.

He pulled her to the bed, guiding himself between her legs to hover above her. This night would be different. She could feel it in the way he touched her, the way his hands seemed to caress her skin. Tonight wouldn't be just fulfilling a need.

He brought his lips to hers for another searing kiss, his hands sweeping up to her breast, his fingers lightly teasing her nipple. He had never been this gentle with her. As he moved closer to her, she felt his hardness press against her thigh, making her whimper from need. But he wasn't about to hurry things up.

He broke the kiss, only to trail his hot mouth down her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her. He made his way to the nipple his fingers had just finished taunting, taking it into his mouth and lavishing it with tongue. She arched up towards him, feeling herself tighten as he sent sparks of pleasure throughout her body, digging her nails into his shoulders. He moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention as the first, causing her to moan loudly as her hips bucked against him.

His mouth wandered, intent on tasting every inch of her tonight. She felt his ragged breath right above her mound, the sheer heat of it causing more wetness to escape her center. His tongue trailed down her opening, all the way to the end, before it dipped inside, devouring every drop of her essence.

Her hips moved against his mouth as he worked his way up to her clit, latching on and sucking, making her scream. She buried her fingers in his hair and rode him out, moaning his name as he pleasured her. She felt her orgasm building, her hips becoming more frantic as they worked her clit against his tongue. She cried out once more as it overwhelmed her, and he trailed his tongue down once again to taste her.

Her breath was still labored as he lay above her once more, seeking her mouth with his own. The passion behind his kiss and the taste of herself still present, sent her right back over her edge. He took his cock and guided it to her slick entrance, sliding in slowly.

"Do you want me Hermione?" he whispered softly, making her moan. He slid in a little further, stopping halfway. "What do you want me to do, Hermione?" He whispered once more. She bucked her hips upwards to his, only to have him back away a little, withholding what she wanted.

"I want you Draco. . . " she whimpered, trying to pull him closer. He smiled slowly, inching towards her. "But what is it you want me to do?" he chuckled in her ear.

She pushed her hips up, causing his cock to push all the way inside of her, moaning as he filled her completely.

"I want . . you . . to make love. . . to me."

He smiled down at her, his eyes filling with sorrow. He began to move slowly, taking his time. She closed her eyes at the feeling, relishing in the pleasure he was giving her, but he stopped, leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Open your eyes and look at me Hermione."

She obeyed him, looking up into his eyes. He began again, staring down at her with so much feeling she thought her heart was going to break.

"Why now?!" she thought, "Why does he have to start to care for me now, when I am going to lose him?!"

Silent tears began to fall from her eyes as she truly realized this was the last time he would hold her, the last time she would ever feel him inside of her again. He kissed her tears away, trying with all his might to hold in his own. He began thrusting more vigorously, watching her face. He wanted to remember this night, even after he gave his life over to the Dark Lord.

He moved back, lifting her legs to his shoulders, thrusting quickly. She called out his name as he eyes fluttered shut once more, but he kept going, needing to feel her release. Each time he plunged inside her, it would elicit the sweetest sound from her he had ever heard. He felt his own release building as she climbed higher to her own. He felt her tighten around him, feeling the heat begin to build inside of her. She dug her fingernails into his arms, tightening her legs around his shoulders.

She cried out and he felt her spasm around him, pumping his hardness until he came, draining himself inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down onto her, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I - I know it won't help anything by telling you this, b-but I l-love you, Draco." she whispered, hiding her face. She had to tell him. She would have felt incomplete for the rest of her life if she didn't.

He didn't move at first. In fact, he seemed to stiffen in her arms. But she continued to hold him. Even if he cursed her, even if he screamed in her face that he hated her, that he despised her, she would still love him and would always have this night.

He moved his head, looking down at her, his silver gray eyes shining brightly. "How can you love me? I - I hated you all through school? I made your life a _living hell _when ever I could! How can you love me?" He whispered, cupping her cheek.

She smiled sadly, raising up and kissing him softly. "I didn't for a long time. But what started as something so simple turned into the one thing I wasn't expecting. I fell in love with you, Draco. I can't help it nor will I take it back; I don't care what anyone thinks, including _you_." She said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm not asking you to return my feelings. I know the life you have, Draco; I'm not stupid enough to think that you would ever be with me."

He was taken back by the last part. On the contrary, if there was anything in his messed up life that could pull him away from the Dark, it would be her. He pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply.

"What if I told you that I wanted to be with you? Would you want that, Hermione?" He asked when they broke apart. She eyed him suspiciously, for a moment.

"Would you really want that?"

He laughed softly, rolling off of her onto his side and pulling her close. "It might not be anytime soon. My family is buried so deep inside the Dark Lord's plans that it would take a miracle to get them out. But if you will stay by my side and give me time to figure something out, then yes, we can be together." he finished softly, kissing her cheek.

She smiled beautifully, turning over to face him. "Then lets start planning."

.

.

.

.

She loved everything about him. Even when the news broke that he had been the one that was supposed to take the Headmaster's life, she stood by him. She knew he had not done it, had not wanted to take part in it. But it wasn't his time to break away just yet.

She loved how he always found a way to let her know he was alright. It put him in danger each time he did it and she had told him not too, but he wouldn't listen. He didn't want her to worry about him.

But most of all, she loved the gift he had given her on their last night. The first time she had felt it move, she had cried all night, wishing more than anything that he had been there to feel it too.

Her perfect, noble Pureblood.

They would _all_ be together soon.

**- so, should I do one more? I kinda feel like it isn't the end of their story yet, lol. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. AN

**I know everyone hates these, but seeing as how I had a few people following this story, I wanted to let everyone know that the third part in this series has been posted. It's called Perfect Little Halfblood and you can find a link to it on my profile. Thanks to everyone that has enjoyed the story to far! Your reviews and comments a very appreciated! **

**- Herbology Apprentice **


End file.
